


Rain Rain Go Away

by NotAnOrderlyKnight



Series: Don't Starve Maxwil Drabbles [6]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnOrderlyKnight/pseuds/NotAnOrderlyKnight
Summary: It was raining as Wilson made his way back to his and Maxwell's base.





	Rain Rain Go Away

Wilson was not having a good time. It was the middle of spring, he was soaking wet from the ongoing downpour, and it was the middle of night. He kept jumping at the slightest of noises, making his torch flicker more than the rain already was. He walked as fast as he dared to on the muddy ground, determined to get back to his and his companion's base.

He finally made it back there, though he was hyperventilating as shadows crept closer and more clearly in the corners of his vision. He fell to the ground, at the edge of the light, clutching his head. Wilson rocked back and forth as he wanted the noises and shadows to go away. To leave him alone.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of it, by the sensation of something soft on his head. Wilson looked up to see Maxwell crouching down next to him, and he moved his hands to touch the item on his head. Feeling the soft petals, the scientist realised what it was. A small smirk found its way onto his lips, "Flowers, for me? Why Maxwell, you shouldn't have...~"

The taller man sputtered and fell backwards in shock, crossing his arms with a red faced pout. "It's not that I have any particularly strong feelings towards you, Higgsbury." Maxwell turned his crimson face away.

Wilson gently punched the magician's shoulder, "I was joking, Maxwell."

"Oh." A mildly disappointed look crossed the other's face.

".... Hey, I am kinda cold. Do you think we could sit by the fire.... Or closer to it at least." Wilson shivered, gesturing with his head to both the light and heat source that was feet away from the two of them.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to get sick... It would be very disadvantageous towards us."

Wilson rolled his eyes and dragged Maxwell over to the fire, sitting close enough that both legs and shoulders were touching. They both sat in silence, warming up and then Wilson spoke. ".... I like you too, Max."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
